The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a magnetic hinge system for use with information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, laptop/notebook computing devices, convertible laptop/tablet computing devices, mobile phones, and/or other computing devices known in the art, include a plurality of chassis members that are moveable into multiple orientations to provide for a variety of configurations of the computing device. For example, convertible laptop/tablet computing devices include a base member that is moveably coupled to a display member by a hinge system that allows the display member to move relative to the base member to provide the convertible laptop/tablet computing device in a closed configuration (e.g., with the display member located immediately adjacent the base member and the display screen facing the base member), a laptop configuration (e.g., with the display screen oriented at an angle of approximately 90-135 degrees relative to the base member), and a tablet configuration (e.g., with the display member located immediately adjacent the base member and the display screen facing a direction opposite the base member). However, conventional hinge systems provided on such computing devices are subject to a number of issues, as those hinge systems are friction-based hinge systems that utilize only mechanically engaging elements and the friction between them to allow for each of the different configurations of the computing device. As such, such conventional hinge systems are subject to wear that can reduce their ability to provide the different configurations of the computing devices, and in some case failure that requires the hinge system (or the computing device itself) to be replaced
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved hinge system.